


Untitled Scientist AU

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Scientist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Sho just got rejected from his fifth job application this week. Desperate, he applied to a somewhat sketchy looking job ad for a research assistant. Little does he know his life will never be the same.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> SO BASICALLY I've been planning on posting this for a while, but I was really unsure about a lot of things and yeah. LOL  
> I have a few other little drabble like oneshot type things in this AU lined up but I'm open to other plot suggestions! :) <3

Plot: Sho just got rejected from his fifth job application this week. Desperate, he applied to a somewhat sketchy looking job ad for a research assistant. Little does he know his life will never be the same.

Series of short drabbles 

 

Sakurai Sho was stressed out. 

He had just finished to his fifth job interview this week only to get rejected on the spot. 

_Again._

You could say the stress came from being rejected so many times, but it was also not knowing how he was going to make his rent payment on time. 

He just really hoped his stingy landlord would understand. 

It wasn’t like Ninomiya was a _bad ___landlord or person per se, it was just that he enjoyed collecting his rent money a little too much. Almost any conversation with him would end with a bratty, ‘don’t think this conversation will make me forget about the rent due in _x_ days!’. 

Sho usually didn’t mind this banter from his landlord, since he’s never paid his rent a minute late. However he had witnessed what happened to the people who paid their rent late, and it was not pretty. 

He shivered, remembering the time he saw Ninomiya blow his top on the poor girl who missed her rent by one day. He vowed to always pay his rent on time, never wanting to hear that shrill voice yelling about how she was ‘causing him to go into debt’ and how she had ‘no moral responsibility’. 

Sighing, Sho made his way to the bus stop to get home and apply to more jobs. When he reached the stop, he noticed a piece of paper that he had never seen before stuck to the pole. Curious, he went closer to read it. 

 

**ASSISTANT NEEDED!**

**YOU WILL BE WORKING IN A LAB WITH ME, AIBA MASAKI, AND WILL BE DOING REALLY REALLY FUN EXPERIMENTS!  
** **NOT DANGER! VERY SAFE!  
WILL PAY $30/HR WITH TONS OF BENEFITS! **

**PLEASE EMAIL: xxmasaki69xx@hotmail.com**

**ONLY SERIOUS EMAILS PLEASE!**

_‘Ok this seems kind of sketchy’,_ Sho thought, _‘but what the hell, I’m broke and really need a job!’_

Noting down the email, Sho wrote himself a reminder to email this mysterious Aiba Masaki when he got home. Maybe researching a bit about the man just to make sure he’s not some kind of serial killer or anything would be a good idea too.

 

When he got home, Sho turned on his laptop and began typing out his email to Aiba Masaki.

__**To:** xxmasaki69xx@hotmail.com  
**From:** s.sakurai.82@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Job Application  
**Att:** Resume.pdf 

_Dear Mr. Aiba Masaki,_

_I’m writing in response to your recently advertised position for a Lab Assistant. I am very interested in this opportunity with you and believe that my qualifications, education and professional experience would make me a strong candidate for the position._

_I am a very hardworking and committed professional who believes I can be of great help to you and your scientific experiments._

_Enclosed is my resume that more fully details my background and work experience, and how they relate to your position._

_I firmly believe that I can be a valuable asset to your team. I welcome the opportunity to speak with you about this position and how my experience could help you achieve your goals._

_Thank you in advance for your consideration._

_Kind regards,  
Sakurai Sho _

Sighing, he turned off his laptop and began preparing his dinner. 

And by preparing dinner, he meant picking up his phone and ordering a pizza. After confirming his order and being told the typical ‘45 minutes or it’s free’ spiel, he began to browse the internet while he waited. 

30 minutes of mindless YouTube videos and munching on pizza later, Sho decided to check his email, just in case he got a reply from Aiba Masaki. 

__**To:** s.sakurai.82@gmail.com  
**From:** xxmasaki69xx@hotmail.com  
**RE:** Job Application  
**Att:** MAP.jpg 

_Hi Sho!_

_Ur hired! :D_

_C u tomorrow @ 9am!_

_Pls bring a change of clothes (just in case!) and safety goggles!_

_-Aiba Masaki_

_PS. I have attached a map 4 u so u kno where the address is! :D_

 

Sho stared at the email for several minutes, trying to process what he just read. Did he just get the job without even seeing the man he was working for? Shaking his head, he decided to go to the workplace tomorrow and see the kind of person this Aiba Masaki is and whether he was worth working for. That is, if he could even _find_ the workplace with the vague map he was given. 

Sighing, he decided to push it all to the back of his head and give a fair chance. I mean, how weird could Aiba Masaki be?


	2. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has his first day at his new job! But is it all that he expected it to be? And what's with the weird guy in the labcoat?

Sho woke up abruptly to the loud beeping of his alarm. He picked up his phone with the intent of turning off his alarm, but noticed he had an odd message on his phone.

**Unknown Number**  
Hi Sho!  
Its Aiba! ╰(◕ᗜ◕)╯  
Cant w8 2 c u 2day!  
My friend said tht the map was kinda  
hard 2 read so here’s the address!  
PS. If ur wonderin I got ur # from ur resume  
C u soon!☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

Looking at the time, Sho realized he did not have very long to get ready if he was going to have to be at work by 9. 

_There goes my plan to snooze._

Typing a quick reply to Aiba, he got up out of bed and got ready for work, remembering to bring extra clothes. 

_Shit, I forgot to buy goggles last night… Oh well, we can’t be doing anything too intense on my first day there. After all, I’m just the assistant!_

After he was done packing his bag, Sho took one last look in the mirror and made sure he looked neat and professional, making his way out the door once he was satisfied. 

-

When he arrived at the building where the lab supposedly was, he hesitated going inside. It looked like a perfectly normal building, but what if Aiba Masaki was one of those white collar murderers?

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and went inside the building. Realizing that Aiba didn’t send him a room number, he looked around for someone who could help him, eventually spotting the receptionist’s desk. He walked towards it, noting that the receptionist didn’t look up as he was approaching the desk. As he reached the desk, the receptionist _still_ hadn’t acknowledged Sho, even after a full minute of him standing there. 

“Excuse me,” Sho said, “I’m looking for Mr. Aiba Masaki.”

The receptionist looked up, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. 

_Wow, he’s really pretty, you know if this job goes well maybe he and I could –_

“What business do you have with him?” Mr. Gorgeous Receptionist snapped, glaring at Sho.

_Great, not only is he hot but he’s also got an attitude._

“I got hired to work as his assistant.” Sho boasted, “Now, can you tell me where he is?” 

The receptionist stared at him blankly. 

“And you accepted?” he asked, astonished. 

Sho opened his mouth, about to tell the man that he really needed the money, and really it didn’t seem like a lab assistant would be a hard job when a white blur slammed into him, knocking him over. After the initial shock, he realized it was a person.

“What the fuck?!”, yelled Sho, “Who the hell are you?”

“Sho! You made it! Come on, we have so many fun experiments to do together!” the person said. 

Before Sho could protest, he realized he was being dragged away by the weird man. He looked back at Mr. Gorgeous Receptionist to help free him from the weird man, but instead saw him smirking and mouthing what looked like “good luck”. Devastated at the betrayal, he tried wriggling himself free, but the man’s grip was too strong. Resigning to his fate, he allowed the man to drag him to wherever he was being taken to. 

After being dragged up several flights of stairs, the man finally stopped in front of a giant door covered with danger tape and several ‘KEEP OUT’ signs. The man finally let go of Sho and turned around to face him. 

“We’re here! This is where we’re going to be creating amazing experiments together Sho! Aren’t you excited?!” The man exclaimed.

Sho stared at the man. _Could this be…_

“Sorry, but are you Aiba Masaki?” he asked hesitantly, hoping the answer was no.

“Ah, did I forget to introduce myself? I’m Aiba Masaki, but you can just call me –”

_**CRASH** _

The sound came from behind the door, followed by several screeches and caused Aiba’s eyes to go wide. 

“THE MONKEYS! THEY MUST HAVE ESCAPED! COME ON SHO WE HAVE TO GO PUT THEM BACK IN THEIR CAGE!” yelled Aiba, dragging Sho along with him.

“MONKEYS? What the hell are you doing with monkeys?!” Sho stammered.

Aiba stared at him in disbelief. 

“Well _obviously_ , we need the monkeys to learn the proper way to peel a banana! Come on Sho you said you were a Keio graduate!”, Aiba explained, “Now hurry! We have to get them before they get their hands on the uranium!” 

As he was being dragged into the lab, Sho blanked out, only one thought running through his mind.

_What the fuck did I get myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update that isn't a month apart from the first! if anyone has any adventures they'd like to see let me know and ill try to do them! :)


End file.
